Who Cares What They Think?
by starflake12
Summary: Kurt and Puck are finally together. Too bad their friends don't approve. Inspired by that Gilmore Girls episode "Written in the Stars"  Episode 5x03


**Title:** Who Cares What They Think?  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2,259  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Kurt, Puck, Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Sam, Artie, Tina, Mike, Brittany (basically all of the New Directions)  
><strong>Pairing(s): <strong>Kurt/Puck, Finn/Quinn, Sam/Mercedes, Santana/Brittany, Tina/Mike, past Finn/Rachel, past Brittany/Artie  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T for language, and references  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Unbetaed, feel free to correct any grammatical or syntactical errors.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Kurt and Puck are finally together. Too bad their friends don't approve. Inspired by that Gilmore Girls episode "Written in the Stars" (Episode 5x03)  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> umm, none really Season 2, maybe?

**Author's Note: **I wrote this last summer while we were waiting for Season 3. It takes place around late AU Season 2. Blaine and Kurt broke up, and Kurt and Puck have been playing the flirting game, until tensions run high and they get together. Like I said, I needed a Kurt/Puck fix, so I borrowed inspiration from Luke and Lorelai. I didn't realize this fic was so similar to Not a Mistake. Oh well.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine. (Neither _Glee_ nor _Gilmore Girls_ belongs to me.)

* * *

><p>Puck was on top of the world. He was in a great mood and he had a <em>great<em> night. He was whistling a jaunty tune as he walked into school and saw the cause of his great night gathering his books near his locker. He smirked as he walked up right behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist. Kurt tensed up, but immediately relaxed once he tilted his head back and realized who was hugging him.

"Hi." Puck smiled at Kurt's greeting and kissed him on the forehead.

"Hey, babe."

"We have an early morning Glee club meeting," Kurt said with a frown on his face as he turned around and shut his locker. Puck leaned in and kissed away Kurt's frown.

"Who cares? Rachel's probably just going to ramble on about how she should get the next solo, and Brittany, Sam and Mike will have to hold Santana back from attacking her. Tina and Mercedes will giggle in the corner over their cute boyfriends, while Artie mopes in the back staring at Brittany. Finn will be pretending to listening to Rachel, when really he's just staring because he wants in her skirt, and Quinn will be glaring at Finn for not paying attention to her. Seriously, I say we just skip and find a janitor's closet. What do you say?"

Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck's neck and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"As appealing as the idea of spending the morning in a closet with you is, and believe me it most definitely is, I think we should probably make an appearance at the meeting."

Puck does not pout like a five year old, except he totally does, but stops when Kurt kisses it away.

"Fine, let's go watch drama explode between all of our crazy friends."

They walked hand in hand down the hall and stopped in front of the choir room as they noticed ten pairs of eyes suddenly on them. That's when they realized something was weird, _more so than usual_, about their friends. Quinn and Rachel were standing in front of the room, but they didn't seem to be arguing. Finn was in his chair blushing like a virgin and wearing a guilty expression on his face. Artie and Mercedes were sitting on his left scowling at Puck like he was the scum of the earth. Puck couldn't remember doing anything to piss them off, so he kept looking around the room. He found Tina and Mike sitting together in the corner, which of course was nothing new, but Tina kept sending him wary glances. He noticed Mike kept sending the exact same glances at Kurt. Puck raised an eyebrow at that and looked back at Kurt to see if he was wearing some crazy outfit that he hadn't noticed before. But, when he looked at Kurt, he found him trying to burn a hole into whatever he was staring at. Puck followed his vision to see Kurt and Santana locked in a staring contest. Brittany, from her position next to Santana, kept staring between Kurt, Santana, and Puck, as if she was trying to work out some sort of puzzle, which she probably was. Puck finally noticed Sam sitting on Finn's right slouching in his chair with his arms folded across his chest and his legs sprawled in front of him, wearing a bored expression on his face. Puck had to force himself to look back at Quinn and Rachel whose voices he was sure he heard abruptly stop when he and Kurt got to the choir room. Seriously, what was wrong with them? Oh well, it's not like he cares. He takes his hand out of Kurt's to wrap an arm around his waist and leads Kurt into a couple of seats on the right side of the room. Then, he looks up to see everyone still staring at them.

"WHAT?"

The shout of course got everyone's attention, and Rachel started doing her 'I'm team captain' thing.

"Let's get back to the business of discussing the negative ramifications of this relationship. Who'd like to go first? I think Quinn and I both made excellent points about how Puck is only going to break Kurt's heart and leave him so broken, that he won't be able to perform."

Quinn, Mercedes and Artie all nodded in agreement. Santana, however, looked furiously at Rachel, and opened her mouth to go _Lima Heights Adjacent_ on her, when Brittany interrupted her.

"I think it's hot. Plus, they're totally all smiles, it's nice." Santana patiently smiled at Brittany before returning her gaze to Rachel to point out that Kurt's relationship track record isn't much better than Puck's.

"Kurt's the one that'll stomp all over Puck's heart. Then he'll trash the choir room, and quit Glee club. But, I do agree with the dwarf, this whole thing is bad news."

Puck and Kurt stared at their so-called friends and back to each other.

"They're talking about us," Kurt said.

"Yeah! HEY, we're sitting right here!"

"Yes, Noah, we see you, and as a member of the Glee club, you'll get a chance to voice your opinion."

"VOICE MY OPINION?" Kurt winced at his boyfriend's pitch and stared on horrified at the drama unfolding. This wasn't how the meeting was supposed to go. Santana yelling at Rachel seemed to be the only constant. Everything else was completely ridiculous. He and Puck weren't supposed to be the center of the unfolding drama. They were supposed to make out in the back, like Tina and Mike usually did, until someone said 'Get a room,' after which, they would. But, apparently the universe had decided that nothing ought to go his way.

"Quit your whining, white boy. We all agree this is messed up." _Et tu, Mercedes_, Kurt thought.

"Preach!"

"Dude, Artie, I thought you were my boy!" Kurt still has no idea what that means, so he doesn't comment and instead voices his opinion on something else that's bothering him.

"How do you guys even know? I mean it only happened last night, and I didn't even tell Mercedes yet. Who could possibly know…?" Kurt trailed off as he came to the realization that he was betrayed by his own brother.

"FINN," Kurt gasped. "How could you?"

Puck didn't know Finn could turn that color of red. He's surprised that Kurt and Finn aren't brothers by blood. He saw that exact shade of red on Kurt last night, and, exactly far down it goes. His thoughts are interrupted by Finn, of course.

"I'm sorry, man! You guys are really loud! But, I mean I'm happy for you, really!"

"So, you're showing your support of our relationship by staging an intervention?"

"An inter-what? No, I was excited because you guys have been dancing around each other for a while, and you finally got together, and I had to tell someone, so I came in here and told Quinn, and Rachel, who both started freaking out. I don't get why, though…"

Puck scowls and thinks that guilty look on Finn's face is just another gift God decided to bless Finn with and is _not _jealous that Kurt has that look on his face that says "I forgive you because you're a big, dumb puppy."

Finn looks back at Kurt, relieved his brother's not angry with him, and goes on with his story.

"So, some of the Glee club are on _Team Kurt_ and some are on _Team Puck_, and SOME of us are HAPPY for you guys…like me, and Brittany, and Sam," He finishes with a big smile on his face.

"Dude, seriously, gay, straight, lesbian, bi, whatever as long as everyone's happy I don't see what the big deal is. Plus, I kind of think they're good for each other." Puck knew he liked Sam for some reason.

"Now, Sam, I don't understand how you can say that? You of all people should know the possible dangers of this relationship, and the effects the backlash will have on Glee club!" Rachel's giving Sam this pleading look that says _Please take my side_.

"What do you mean by _I_ should understand? Rachel, you're nuts. I've heard plenty of stories from all of you guys about the relationships in Glee. Let's see, you and Finn, cause way more problems than anyone else. I'm pretty sure you guys said Puck's dated almost all of the girls in Glee, except Tina. Oh, and Tina left Artie for Mike, and no one said anything then. Quinn cheated on me with Finn. Now, I'm with Mercedes. Santana is finally dating Brittany after all the mess she went through with Puck, then, Finn, and then me. I'm confused that you have a problem with this at all…"

"Puck's a player. He's going to leave Kurt heartbroken." Quinn finally decides to voice her opinion instead of just standing around agreeing with Rachel.

"Q? How can you say that? You of all people should know what Puck's like! We can't just let him date pear hips. Kurt's going to stomp all over his badass heart and leave it broken on the curb."

Puck is now staring horrified at Santana. He chances a glance at Kurt to see him looking confused, and still angry, which is fine.

"I have to disagree with you, Santana. Kurt is fragile-"

"I am _not_ fragile!"

Rachel continues as if she was uninterrupted, "and Puck's going to break our poor countertenor's heart leaving us one member short of Glee club."

While Mike, Tina, Artie and Mercedes seem to have been cowed by Sam's little speech, Santana, Quinn, and Rachel seem intent on battling this out.

Puck is beyond furious now because Finn's right. He and Kurt have been dancing around each other for a few months now, and it all finally blew up last night in an explosive manner, and he's finally happy! He's going after what he wants and he's not afraid to stand up for it and he feels like he deserves to be happy. He has Kurt, and Kurt has him, and, there were flowers exchanged! So, he gets up and stomps over to Rachel and Quinn.

"That's it! I've heard enough! This is _my_ relationship!" He points at Santana, "not yours," and then points at Quinn, "not yours!" Then he turns to Kurt and smiles, "YOURS," and then turns back to Rachel to shout "BUT NOT YOURS!"

"You guys don't get to fight about whether or not we're going to be together for a number of reasons. Sam's right! All of your relationships are all kinds of messed up, and Glee club has withstood all of them. So, YOU don't get to decide for Kurt and me because guess what? –We're together!"

"Show them the horoscope!" That's a little embarrassing, but Puck's pretty sure no one else knows what Kurt's talking about, and the smile on Kurt's face is totally worth being a little embarrassed.

"Noah, in the event of a break-up—"

"There's not going to be a break-up!" Not if he has anything to say about it, and he looks at Kurt to see him smiling, though it's softer now, and his eyes are glassy. Puck's happy that they're on the same page until Quinn interrupts his thoughts.

"Well isn't he optimistic?"

He turns around to glare at her.

"FINE! IF there's a break-up, you can be assured your precious Glee club won't be affected!"

"Do we have your word on that, Noah?"

"You can have my word, and a couple of middle fingers, Rachel!" He smirks at the appalled look on her face and then outright grins when he sees some of the others trying not to laugh.

He walks up to Kurt grabs his hand and drags him out of the choir room and down the hall into a Janitor's closet. Once the door shuts, he slams Kurt against it and kisses him hard. He knows he's breathing hard and kind of shaking, but Kurt's rubbing his hands up and down his arms in an attempt to relax him, and just lets him take what he needs. Once he feels like he can breathe, he pulls away and sees Kurt smiling at him.

"Well, wasn't that just delightful?"

Puck can't help but laugh and bury his face into Kurt's neck. He pulls away to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist. The tension's totally broken, and all the anger he felt in the room dissipates as Kurt just slides his hands back up Puck's arms and wraps them around his neck to play with his hair.

"They suck!"

Kurt smiles back at him softly.

"I know."

"It just…it took us so long to get here, and now that we're here, I'm not going anywhere—"

"I _know_, Noah. Neither am I." Puck knows this because they had this conversation last night, when he threw a fit about Blaine thinking he and Kurt were _right_ or whatever, and flowers, and dancing, but every time Kurt decides to reaffirm he's on the same page, Puck's not going to argue with him. So, he finally takes a deep breath and relaxes. Then he smirks at Kurt, "So, we've got about half an hour before homeroom?"

Kurt's laugh is _literally_ music to his ears, but he's ecstatic when Kurt turns and shoves him against the wall and drops his voice to say "Then let's not waste any precious time."

Later, when he drops in to his seat in homeroom, just as the bell rings, he thinks, "_Who cares what they think?_"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
